Harley Quinn (Arkhamverse)
} - A Matter of Family= } }} |-| City = } - Duelo= } }} |-| Asylum = 270px |-| Origins = 270px |nombrereal = Harleen Frances Quinzel |aparicion = Batman: Arkham Asylum Batman: Arkham City Batman: Arkham Origins Batman: Arkham Knight |voz = Arleen Sorkin (Arkham Asylum) Tara Strong (Arkham City, Origins y Knight)}} Harley Quinn es uno de las villanas que aparecen en la serie de videojuegos "Arkham". Ella, al igual en otras historias, es la leal secuaz del Guasón. Personalidad Al igual que el Joker no posee compación ni aprecio por la vida humana, es un poco tonta ya que deja engañarse por el Joker y creyo estar enamorada de el y ahora lo esta, es una acróbata experta y posee una agilidad y flexibilidad extrema, es muy leal al Señor G y lo fue al Espantapájaros y a Henry Adams en su momento. Historia Antes de Arkham Origins Obsesionada con la mentalidad de los criminales, Harleen Quinzel comenzó a estudiar psiquiatría en la Universidad de Ciudad Gótica. Estando en la universidad, ella también desarrollo grandes habilidades gimnastas, las cuales le servirían más adelante al adoptar el alias de Harley Quinn. ''Batman: Arkham Origins Durante ese tiempo ella era una pasante en psicología que estaba terminando su residencia en la prisión de Blackgate. Cuando el Guason fue arrestado por el D.P.C.G, ella fue la doctora elegida para elaborar un perfil psicológico del paciente. Durante su encuentro el payaso le describe en palabras muy vagas y sin descripciones especificas su primer encuentro con Batman, y cómo a partir de ese momento todo en su vida cambió maravillosamente. Sin embargo, el payaso, al ver la soledad de la doctora, manipula su relato para hacerla creer que esta hablando de ella, por lo que un nace un vínculo entre ellos. Más tarde, durante el segundo motín en Blackgate, ella junto con otros trabajadores de la prisión, son tomados como rehenes por los prisioneros fugados. Sin embargo, después de que Batman aparezdca y los salve, ella es la única que no muestras signos de agradecimiento sino más bien muestra cierto desprecio por el héroe, aunque le revela el camino hacia el lugar donde el payaso lo está esperando. Ella es vista por última vez escoltando al Guason a su celda junto con un grupo de guardias, luego de que Batman lograra detener su motín. Durante eso se le ve coqueta y feliz con la llegada del Guason. Transformación criminal Durante el periodo de tiempo entre Arkham Origins Blackgate y Arkham Asylum Harleen comenzó a dejarse llevar por la locura que la rodeaba en su trabajo. Tras un nuevo motín en Blackgate, el Guasón y otros pacientes fueron transferidos al Asilo Arkham para ser estudiados y recibir un tratamiento acorde a sus afecciones. Luego de completar su residencia en Blackgate, Harleen finalmente obtuvo su título en psiquiatría. Para continuar con su estudio sobre la mente criminal ella comenzó a trabajar en Arkham con la idea de rehabilitar criminales insanos, al igual que en Blackgate. Allí trabajo bajo la supervisión de la Dra. Gretchen Whistler y se ofreció voluntariamente a continuar con el tratamiento del Guasón interrumpido tras su partida de la prisión. A lo largo de las grabaciones de sus entrevistas con el payaso, este reconoció la afinidad de Harleen hacia él por lo que comenzó a manipularla mediante cumplidos, dándole una flor, y victimizándose. Harleen empatizo fuertemente con él y comenzó a ver a Batman como el verdadero criminal. Como se revela en uno de los mensajes del Espíritu de Arkham, su afecto hacia el Guasón llegó al punto de besar el cristal de la celda donde este estaba encerrado lo cual llevo a Sharp a considerar realizarle una lobotomía tras darle muerte al payaso. Como resultado de la manipulación del Guasón, Harleen eventualmente se enamoro de su paciente, lo cual queda demostrado en los posters encontrados en su oficina del Asilo Arkham. Siguiendo sus ordenes, Harleen puso una bomba cerca de su celda para poder introducirse y liberarlo. Vistiendo su característico traje de bufón, Harleen decidió adoptar la identidad de 'Harley Quinn'. Un asunto de familia Usando su verdadero nombre y aprovechándose de su profesión, Harley y el Guasón engañaron a un afligido padre, el cual había construido un parque de diversiones para su moribunda hija, para que firmara un contrato y les entregara la propiedad tras la muerte de la niña. Posteriormente ambos secuestraron al Comisionado Gordon y lo llevaron allí como rehén, amenazando como matarlo si Batman se aparecía. Batgirl y Robin fueron en lugar de su mentor para detener al payaso. Harley realizo comentario sobre Batgirl por medio del intercomunicador, el cual también utilizo para darle órdenes a sus matones. Cuando Robin y Batgirl llegaron ante el Guasón, Harley y un ejército de secuaces llevaron la lucha hacia ellos. Trabajando junto, los jóvenes héroes los derrotaron y liberaron al Comisionado. Ante eso el Guason tomo a Harley para poder escapar, pero más adelante ella fue arrestada. Camino a Arkham Harley logro abrirse paso hasta la celda de contención de Bane para sedarlo. La razón de eso era para mantenerlo calmado cuando llegaran los “visitantes”. Más adelante ella se traslado hacia la sala de control seguridad, para vigilar los monitores y esperar hasta la llegada del Guasón. Batman Arkham Asylum Harley ya se encuentra en la sala de control de seguridad del Asilo Arkham para cuando Batman llega escoltando al Guason. Una vez que su amado se libra de la escolta ella activa los sistemas de seguridad, permitiendole escapar de Batman y así hacerse con el control del Asilo. Mientras los pacientes comienza a ser liberados, ella se encarga de secuestrar al alcaide Quincy Sharp y se comunica con Batman para informale de que ahora el Guason esta a cargo de la isla y que él le tiene preparado una pequeña fiesta de bienvenida. Cuando Batman logra llegar hasta un ascensor, Harley aparece diciendo que al Guason aun no esta listo para reunirse con Batman todavía, por lo que ella hace volar el cable de ascensor, haciendo que este se estrelle contra piso imposibilitandole a Batman subir. Momentos después, ella junto a un guardia del asilo llamado Frank Boles, secuestran al Comisionado Gordon y lo llevan hasta el centro de cuidados intensivos, donde ella traiciona a Boles y deja que el Guason lo mate. De camino al centro medico ella se topa con el Batimovil y le ordena sus hombres que lo destruyan. Al llegar al centro medico, ella arrastra al comisionado hasta un área especial en donde recibe la orden de retener a Gordon y si es necesario matarlo si Batman se le acerca. Pero siguiendo el rastro de Gordon, y gracias a sus habilidades en sigilo, el caballero logra con su ubicación y se abre paso entre los matones de Harley hasta llegar a detenerla antes de que pueda herir al comisionado. thumb|left|266pxAl ver que sus planes comienzan a salir mal, el Guason libera a Bane para que se encargue de Batman mientras ella escapa hacia la mansion Arkham, donde coloca una pequeña bomba, que en futuro seria la responsable de la muerte de la Dra. Penelope Young, y se dirige al sector de celda en donde vuelve a reunirse con el alcaide para obligarlo a leer una serie de mensajes "dementes" que ella se dispone a grabar para transmitir por todo el asilo. Tras localizar el lugar de cautiverio del alcaide siguiendo su rastro de ADN, Batman ve en un monitor cercano como Harley libera a Hiedra, a pesar de no estar en su lista, para que se una a la fiesta. Tras eso el detective comienza a perseguirla por las celdas hasta llegar al área de encarcelamiento extremo, un lugar con paneles eléctricos colocados en el suelo para evitar que los internos escapen. Una vez allí, Batman se enfrenta a una serie de matones de ella hasta que finalmente son detenidos. Furioso con su fallo, el Guason decide borrar a Harley de la lista de invitados para su fiesta, lo que hace que ella trate de atacar a Batman, culpándolo de esa situación. Al no tener tiempo que perder, él la deja fuera de juego, escanea sus huella para localizar unos laboratorios secretos mencionados por la Dra. Young, y la encierra en una de las celdas de máxima seguridad. Aparentemente ella fue trasladada a otra celda luego de que el Guason fuera derrotado finalmente y la policía tomara el control del asilo. Después de Arkham Asylum y antes de Arkham City Seis meses después del incidente de Arkham, Harley fue encarcelada en una celda de alta seguridad, creyendo fervientemente que los rumores sobre la muerte del Guasón eran falsos. Sin embargo, sus esperanzas fueron destrozadas cuando escuchó una conversación entre algunos guardias hablando sobre el poco tiempo de vida que le quedaba al payaso dado que había conspiración para matarlo. Ante eso, Harley mato y reemplazo a uno de los guardias involucrados en la conspiración y salvo a su amado antes de que fuera ejecutado. Tras eso Harley hurtó un barco de provisiones y lo utilizó para colarse dentro de Arkham City con el Guasón, quien rápidamente instalo un base de operaciones en la vieja Acerera Sionis. De acuerdo a Hugo Strange, el destino inevitable del Guasón tuvo un fuerte impacto en Harley lo cual la sumió en una profunda depresión y la llevo a adoptar un gran perfil militante a favor de su amado. Más adelante ella ayudo al Guasón en su campaña de reclutamiento presentándole un potencial recluta llamado Lester Kurtz. Arkham City Lockdown En el interior del distrito industrial de la mega prisión, Harley secuestró a un reporte y lo tomó como rehén para liberar al Guasón. Ante eso Batman peleo contra los matones de Harley Quinn antes de enfrentarse a ella, quien libero al resto de sus seguidores en un intento por derribar a Batman. Para su infortunio ella fue noqueada por un Batarang luego de que el Caballero Oscuro derroto al Sr. Martillo. Eventualmente él capturo a Harley y rescato al rehén. Batman Arkham City Debido a los rumores sobre la enfermedad del Guason, Harley Quinn ha asumido el cargo de su imperio dentro de la gigantesca prisión. Allí dentro ella ordeno secuestrar a varios médicos para que estos tratasen de encontrar una cura para la enfermedad que tenía su amado, pero todos ellos fracasaron. thumb|298pxMás tarde, cuando Batman se infiltra en la Fundidora Sionis, lugar donde funcionaba la base de operaciones de los payasos, se encuentra a Harley llorando ante el cuerpo de un Guason sumamente deteriorado por su enfermedad, aparentemente muerto, pero esa escena resulta ser una trampa. Batman acaba siendo envenenado con la sangre del payaso y al igual que su archienemigo, morirá sino halla la cura que el Sr. Frío estaba creando para él; pero por desgracia este había sido secuestrado por el Pinguino por lo que Batman debe rescatarlo lo más pronto posible. Una vez que Batman logra rescatar a Frío e ir a por una muestra de la sangre de Ra's al Ghul para finalizar la cura, Victor se niega a entregársela a Batman, ya que el Guason había secuestrado a Nora su rescate dependía de que le fuera entregada la cura. Cuando ambos comienza a enfrentarse, Harley aprovecha la oportunidad y robar la cura para su amado. Pero al llegar a la fundicion en busca del Guason, Batman vuelve a cruzar camino con Harley, pero esta vez ella ha sido maniatada por alguien contra un poste. Mas tarde ella revela que quien la ato fue Talia al Ghul para robarle la cura. Ella mas tarde vuelve a aparece al final del juego, parada a la salida del teatro Monarch junto con varios de sus matones, contemplando horrorizada como Batman sale del edifico cargando el cuerpo del Guason, sin entender que es lo que sucedió. Al final de los créditos se la puede escuchar cantando "Calla pequeño bebé, no digas ni una palabra, mamá va a matar a todo el maldito mundo por ti" ("''Hush little baby don't say word, momma's gonna kill for you the whole damn world"), dejando implicito que ella esta embarazada del Guason. La Venganza de Harley Quinn Semanas después de la muerte del Guasón, ella juró vengarse de Batman. Haciendo cargo de los restos del imperio criminal de su amado, ordenó secuestrar a varios policías para llamar la atención del héroe. thumb|left|298pxSiguiendo su rastro de locura, Batman llega hasta la vieja fundición, la cual ha sido reformada para darle la apariencia de un santuario para el Príncipe Payaso del Crimen, y comienza a buscar a Harley, pero termina cayendo en una trampa puesta por ella y es encerrado en una bola gigante de cristal hermético que descansa sobre un robot con la apariencia del mismo Guasón. Días después, Robin llega hasta allí en busca de su compañero, pero al comprobar que necesita de una llave para liberarlo, va en busca de Harley. En su búsqueda, llega hasta un astillero, donde después de luchar contra ella y sus matones, logra robarle la llave. Harley no acepta la derrota y activa una serie de bombas por todo el edificio para que todos los presentes puedan reunirse con el Guasón en la otra vida, pero Batman, ya libre de su "prisión", logra desactivarlas a tiempo antes de que todas exploten; pero Harley aún tiene una bomba restante, la cual activa dispuesta a inmolarse. En el último momento, Batman la rescata antes de la bomba explote. Una vez en el exterior, ella le grita furiosa ya que quería morir para reunirse con su amado. Más aún, cuando el héroe le da la espalda, trata de apuñalarlo, pero ella es nuevamente detenida por Robin. Con la llegada de la policía, ambos héroes se marchan y dejan que Harley Quinn sea llevada de vuelta a prisión. Antes de Arkham Knight Encerrada nuevamente en Blackgate, Harley se encontraba psicoanalizando a una almohada cuando Batman se presento repentinamente para liberarla. El héroe la necesitaba para descubrir donde el Guasón había escondido sus suministros de antídoto para su gas toxico dado que el Comisionado Gordon había sido infectado por este. Gustosamente ella le enseño el paradero del antídoto, pero no le informo que el lugar estaba siendo custodiado por Killer Croc. Cuando Croc atacó al héroe, Harley aprovecho para escapar y reunirse con el Pingüino, al cual le ofreció un trato a cambio de convertirse en su nueva compañera del crimen. Más adelante Harley le robo una tablet a Lucius Fox para hacerle un regalo al Pingüino, pero dado que esta se encontraba protegida por medidas de seguridad biométricas, ella no tuvo más remedio que cortarle un dedo a Fox para poder acceder a la información almacenada en el dispositivo. Para su infortunio Harley no pudo acceder a los servidores de Wayne Enterprises con la tablet, no obstante el Pingüino se las ingenio para descubrir gracias a esta la fecha y ubicación exacta de la entrega del nuevo Batmóvil. Días después el Pingüino contrató a sus compañeros del Escuadrón Suicida para rescatar a Killer Croc del DPCG y usarlo en un plan para matar a Bruce Wayne. Harley, Deadshot y el Capitán Boomerang atacaron la limusina de Wayne, pero se llevaron una desagradable sorpresa al ver emerger de esta a Batman. Tras una intensa pelea Harley se vio obliga a huir, dejando a Croc para encargarse del Caballero Oscuro. Con el regreso del Espantapájaros a Ciudad Gótica, Harley Quinn se infiltro en la estación de policía de Blüdhaven, con la asistencia del Pingüino, para liberar a Hiedra Venenosa. Allí Harley fue emboscada por Nightwing , sin embargo consiguió derrotarlo con la ayuda de las plantas de Hiedra. Después de eso ambas regresaron a Ciudad Gótica para reunirse con el Espantapájaros. Arkham Knight Un año después de la muerte del Guasón y habiendo fallado en cumplir con su venganza, Harley y otros de los más notorios villanos de Ciudad Gótica se unieron al El Espantapájaros para destruir a Batman , al cual ella aun continuaba culpando por la muerte de su amado. Consumida por el dolor y el deseo de venganza, Harley restableció nuevamente el orden en la vieja banda criminal del Guasón, lo cual le permitió convertirse en una persona impredecible y peligrosa. Mientras que Batman paso la noche de Halloween tratando de detener al Espantapájaros, Harley irrumpió en los estudios de cine Panessa para liberar a las tres personas infectadas con la sangre del Guasón. Dado que la sangre los había mutado hasta hacerlos parecer al payaso, Harley deseaba unirse a ellos para regresar al lado de pudin. Dadas esas circunstancia Batman y Robin trabajaron en conjunto para derrotar a los tres infectados y regresarlos a sus celda. En un determinado punto Harley y su banda rodearon a Robin para atacarlo, sin embargo Batman se acerco hacia ellos por un conducto debajo del suelo y ataco a Harley para noquearla. Luego de que él y Robin derrotaron al resto de la banda, Batman cargo a Harley para encerrarla en una celda de la unidad de contención. Por desgracia cuando regresaron al área central del complejo ellos se encontraron con que los tres infectados habían sido asesinados por Henry Adams, el único infectado que no había mostrado signos de mutación. Henry había acabado con los otros tres para “purificar el genoma”, e inclusive trato de hacer que Batman y Robin se encerraran en unas celda. Al no conseguirlo él tomo a Harley como rehén para obligarlos. Repentinamente Henry se disparo en la cabeza, sumiendo a Harley en un llanto descontrolado por haber perdido a esos nuevos Guasones. Tras eso Robin la agarro y la encerró en una celda de contención. Harley más adelante aparece en una de las alucinaciones de Batman cuando este intenta acabar con el Guasón de una vez por todas. Ella aparece como la única asistente al funeral del payaso. También se alude en otra parte de la misma ilusión que a nadie le había importado la muerte del Guasón, revelando que Harley Quinn no solo se había casado con el Acertijo, sino que también estaba esperando a su hijo. Gameplay *Harley tiene su propia versión de la visión del detective llamada “Modo Psicosis”, la cual es similar a la de otros personajes, excepto que vuelve la pantalla de color rojo. Mientras más usa el modo Psicosis, Harley comienza a escucharse a sí misma cuando era Harleen, quien le dice que lo que estaba haciendo era una mala idea, y que el Guasón nunca la amo. *Harley usa movimientos acrobáticos, incluidos lanzamientos, para eliminar enemigos. Dado que ella pelea con un estilo de combate fluido al igual que otros personajes jugables, se puede suponer que ella gano entrenamiento en pelea antes de los eventos de Arkham Knight. *Su arma principal es un bat de beisbol. *Harley se balancea por encima de sus enemigos, al igual que Nightwing y Catwoman. *Harley tiene una particular mecánica de pelea donde ella entra en un estado de ira psicótica que le permite derrotar momentáneamente a todo aquel que ataque. *Harley es el único personaje jugable que no puede realizar derribos silencioso, lo cual la dificulta a la hora de encarar desafíos de depredador. En su lugar, Harley puede hacer "derribos estruendosos". *En el arte conceptual de su pack de historia, Harley utiliza zapatos de tacón alto, pero durante el modo historia, sus botas son planas. *En el multijugador de Batman: Arkham Origins, a pesar de no aparecer físicamente, ella provee información a los miembros de la banda del Guasón. Gadgets *'Bat de Beisbol': Esta es el arma que Harley utiliza comúnmente para acabar con sus rivales. *'Bomba sorpresa': Es el equivalente al Gel Explosivo. Aturde enemigos y crea explosiones. *'Gas hilarante': Equivalente a las granadas de humo, pero en lugar de cegar y sofocar, los enemigos alcanzados por este gadget comienzan a reír histéricamente. *'Trampa lazo': Equivalente a la granada congelante. Toma la forma de confeti y es utilizado para detener momentáneamente a los enemigos. Curiosidades *En la oficina del Guason dentro de la Fundición se puede encontrar el traje usado por Harley en Arkham Asylum, además también allí hay una prueba de embarazo positiva que indica que ella está esperando un hijo del Guason. Sin embargo, en La Venganza de Harley Quinn se puede encontrar una docena de pruebas de embarazo, todas ellas con resultados negativos, al lado de Scarface, quien había sido pintado para parecerse al payaso, lo que siembra la duda de si ella está realmente embarazada o no. *El las cintas de extorsión se revela que Harley, durante su pasantia, trabajo bajo las ordenes del Dr. Hugo Strange. *Ella es la quinta villana jugable, después del Guason, Gatubela, Deathstroke y Bane. *Harleen Quinzel es mostrada sosteniendo una tabla con varios papeles en su trofeo de personaje de Batman: Arkham Origins. En los papeles puede leerse "Escuadrón Suicida". Curiosamente este es el grupo en el que ella forma parte en los comics y en la película animada Batman: Assault on Arkham. *Pre-Ordenando Batman: Arkham Knight le permitió al jugador jugar como Harley Quinn. Allí su modo de combate es muy similar al de Catwoman. *Harley fue una de las pocas villanas que apareció en los 4 juegos, al igual que el Acertijo , el Guasón y Killer Croc. *Ella parece tener cierto respeto por Batgirl en "Batgirl: A Matter of Family", ya que algunos de sus comentarios durante la batalla pueden ser interpretados como alientos para que Batgirl gane. Galería Harley-quinns-revenge.jpg Videojuegoblog harley quinn.jpg 27405 big.jpg 550w_gaming_review_batman_arkham_asylum_5.jpg 2186899-bac_hqr_004_lg.jpg 2275594-batman_arkham_city_harley_quinn_1920x1200.jpeg Batman Arkham Knight Harley Quinn.jpg batman__arkham_city___harley_quinn_i_by_gelvuun-d592h1n.jpg batman-arkham-city-harley-quinn-robin-dlc-news-2.jpg batman-arkham-city-harley-quinns-revenge-screenshot.jpg catwoman-games-batman-arkham-city-harley-quinn-279138.jpg harley_quinn.jpg harleyac1.jpg Harley-Quinn-batman-arkham-city-19841224-620-348.jpg harley-quinn-batman-arkham-city-30966440-1186-674.jpg harley-quinn-batman-arkham-city-and-my-hd-274954.jpg Categoría:Personaje Arkham City Categoría:Personaje Arkham Asylum Categoría:Personaje Arkham Origins Categoría:Personaje Arkham Knight Categoría:Villanos Categoría:Personajes Categoría:Asesinos Categoría:Prisioneros Categoría:Presos de Ciudad Arkham Categoría:Internos del Asilo Arkham Categoría:Personal del Asilo Arkham